Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and software for controlling ownership, group membership, and group and user rights as to items of digital content.
Description of Related Art
While social media services (such as Facebook®, MySpace®, and Twitter®) and similar Internet websites provide useful mechanisms to share content among their current members, the ability to create distinct groups with different permissions levels is lacking. Furthermore, there is no way to smoothly handle persons who are not at present members in terms of integrating them into content access.
The present invention solves the problems noted above, as well as others noted in the course of the description below.